


But Now, Am Found

by ChronicallyKorean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Heterosexual Shiro (Voltron), Hunk finds love, Hunk is pure and deserves happiness and recognition fight me, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Shiro isn't a clone okay let's move on, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyKorean/pseuds/ChronicallyKorean
Summary: After Pidge detects a massive detonation on her solar scanners, the team locate the scattered remains of a planet recently destroyed by Galra forces for an unknown reason, and among these ruins, the sole surviving heir to the Pledician throne; a prince, wounded and clinging to life after witnessing the fall of his beloved home.Hunk soon falls, too. And boy, does he fall hard.





	But Now, Am Found

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I have no clue what this is I just had a sudden urge to write something fluffy
> 
> Also I'm throwing it out there now, yes this OC is based off of someone in real life and depending on the clues in the story you may or may not know who that is but just know they are someone I love and respect and worship and that's why they inspired this character ok ty

UNDER CONSTRUCTION BC IM DUMB AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE DRAFTS


End file.
